


Enough For Me (And You)

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents, Sewing, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy goes to find laundry - instead he finds out that Law makes his own clothes, and has been for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough For Me (And You)

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing chapter 9 of roll like thunder, burn like stars but then i got this idea today and had to write it. it usually turns out like that, i guess.
> 
> (the title is a modified lyric from [tenerife sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHTEGQbtP1I) by ed sheeran)

Law was wiping off the surfaces in his examination room when Luffy pushed through the door, belatedly knocking on the metal frame.

“Hey, do you have stuff in here that needs to be washed? Usopp was going to do a load or ten of laundry.”

Law turned around, one eyebrow raised. “Last I checked we had our own washing machine.”

“Sure, but ours is like eco-friendly or whatever,” Luffy shrugged, then his eyes grew wide. “You still have that?” He pointed at Law.

Law looked down at himself. He hadn't bothered to put on scrubs to stitch up the stab wound Penguin had come to him with earlier and was wearing one of his old, blood-stained hoodies.

“Yeah, I still wear this around the submarine sometimes,” he said, shrugging, and threw the cloth he had used into the laundry hamper he had standing at the far wall. “I don't think there's any laundry beside the hot wash stuff over there and I'm going to boil that myself. Don't want your white clothes stained pink because the blood stains on those washed out by some miracle – or accident, depends how you see it.”

Luffy scrunched up his nose and for a moment Law thought he was thinking of the blood.

“Is that the one you were wearing on Marine Ford?” he asked then and Law made the connection between the hoodie and what Luffy must be seeing.

He shook his head. “No, that one wasn't salvageable and I threw it away. I had three of these.”

“I'm sorry,” Luffy said and Law frowned.

“Why?” he asked. “It's just clothes. I get blood on my stuff all the time. More often than not someone cuts or rips them. I have more. I can make more.”

Luffy let out a relieved breath, then his eyes snapped back open and he took a step closer. “Wait, you _make_ your own clothes?”

Law blinked. That was the information he took away from this? “Yes,” he said and then, realizing that Luffy would probably demand proof, started for the door. He motioned for Luffy to follow him. “I started with small alterations when I hit my growth spurt,” he explained while they were crossing the corridor. “Because I was getting too tall, but I was still extremely skinny so none of the store bought things fit me. And then when the crew grew I wanted my… our jolly roger on my shirts.”

He threw open a door towards the end of the hall and switched on the light.

“Oh, wow,” Luffy made.

The room had originally been designed to be Law's personal quarters but most of it was now taken up by a large work table – very different from the operating tables and examination beds across the hall – and lower tables with sewing machines on them.

“This is amazing,” Luffy said and followed Law further into the room.

“I made most of the jumpsuits for the others myself,” Law said and couldn't help the hint of pride that crept into his voice.

“Awesome,” Luffy whispered and Law almost had to laugh.

“I'm trying to make myself some more summer clothes right now because most of my shirts don't cut it,” he said while Luffy crept closer to the work table, examining the fabric spread out on it.

“Is it a lot different from sewing up wounds?” he asked suddenly and Law had to close his eyes for a moment.

“It is,” he said simply. “There's less blood and guts and resistance.” He hesitated for a moment before stepping next to Luffy and pulling one of the pieces on fabric closer to him. “It calms me. It's familiar, kind of, but different enough that I can stop thinking of horror and blood while doing it.”

Luffy nodded solemnly and moved on towards the big wardrobe on the other side of the room.

“That's the clothes I either rejected but didn't want to throw or give away and some of the things I don't wear as much anymore,” he explained without looking. He already knew Luffy would open the doors anyway, nosy and curious creature that he was.

“These are all so nice though,” Luffy said, rifling through the hung up clothes and Law sighed, pushing the fabric back into the proper position on the table. It was silent for a second except for the rustling of the fabric coming from the wardrobe, then Luffy suddenly said. “Oh, you have another one.”

Law turned towards him, seeing a flash of yellow in his hands, another one like the one he was wearing right now. “Yes, that's the one I was wearing when we first met.”

Luffy stared at him, the hoodie still cradled in his hands, his mouth forming a wordless “oh”.

“It's also one of the first ones I made entirely myself...”

“So it's special,” Luffy said and Law almost had to laugh.

He nodded. “Yes, doubly special,” he said, because he couldn't resist. Not when Luffy was looking at a simple hoodie with such wonder.

“Why is it in here then?” Luffy asked after a moment.

Law hesitated for a second, then he decided to just tell the truth. “I didn't want to get blood on this one too. It has seen too much of the world already and I wanted it to stay like this.”

“Oh,” Luffy made again, seeming like he was at a loss for words and Law stepped closer before he stopped himself.

“You can have it,” Law blurted and he couldn't quite believe he had just said it, but there was no way to take it back without stumbling over his own words and hurting both of them. Better to just let them stand out there and only risk making himself feel bad.

Luffy stared at him. “What? _Why_? If it's so special… I can't take it from you.”

Law realized that Luffy must be thinking along the lines of his own straw hat, dangling on his back held by a thin cord right now, when this was different. This was a present. Less sacred, with the same amount of memories. But not lent. Freely given, without the pro mise to give it back.

“I know it will be in good hands with you,” he said. “It's okay, I want you to have it.” He couldn't regret his split-second decision, not when it felt so right.

Luffy looked down at the fabric in his hands, then back up at Law. “Why?” he asked again.

“I want you to have something to remember me by,” Law said, shrugging, and had to avert his eyes. His face felt too hot.

“But I have you,” Luffy said, immediately, and Law smiled sadly.

“You won't always have me,” he said, because he was a realist and they would have to split up eventually again, letting the currents take them in different directions. It was just as likely that one of them met an untimely death, of course, but for once he was trying not to think about that.

Luffy looked pensive for a moment, then he nodded and a smile spread on his face. “Okay,” he said.

“You better not lose it,” Law said before he could stop himself. “It's important to me.”

“Of course,” Luffy said. “I know. It's important to me too.” He looked at the hoodie with his bright eyes for a moment again, then he raised his eyes, the smile falling from his face.

“What is it?” Law asked.

“I have nothing to give you,” Luffy said then, frowning, and tugged at the hem of his shirt unhappily. “None of my clothes would fit you.”

Law laughed, undeniable fondness spreading in his chest. “It's alright,” he said. “I don't need anything. I have you… here.” He tapped his index finger against his temple and he knew that it was a bad excuse, but it was all he needed.

“And here,” Luffy added, closing the space between them and putting a hand over Law's heart.

Law shuddered. He still wasn't used to how tactile Luffy was, even after weeks – months, by now – of living in close quarters. It was so different from what he had been living until now, but not unwelcome.

But this, this was the most intimate thing yet and he could feel the goosebumps rising on his covered arms.

Luffy let his hand fall from Law's chest but moved even closer, wrapping his arms around Law and pressing his cheek to his shoulder. The fabric of the hoodie Luffy was still holding was bunching uncomfortably between them but neither of them cared.

“I'll find something to give you, anyway,” Luffy said, too close to his ear. “Because you deserve it.”

“You don't have to,” Law said, breathless.

Luffy laughed against his neck. “I know. But I want to.”

They stayed like that for a moment, wrapped up in their embrace, and Law savored Luffy's warmth.

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, his heart beating a little too fast under his layers because he wasn't usually the one to initiate these moments. But he did. He did love Luffy, in more ways than he could explain to himself or anyone else.

Luffy made a happy noise. “I do,” he said. “And I love you, too.”

They parted and Luffy pulled on the hoodie over his thin shirt even though the sun would be beating from the sky once he exited the cool shadows of the submarine. He reappeared with a bright grin.

“Thank you,” he said.

Law smiled back. “You're welcome,” he said.

Luffy took his hand. “I mean it though, I'll find something for you.”

“Okay,” Law said, and he meant it, too. Even though he didn't need anything else than this.

“I better go tell Nami that you didn't have any laundry, before she comes looking for me and yells at us again,” Luffy said with a sigh and pursed his lips.

Law nodded. “Do that,” he said, “or it won't air-dry before nightfall.”

Their fingers trailed over each other when Luffy let go, Law's falling to his side. He could still feel Luffy's skin on his, the way they interacted, and watched Luffy skip out of the room. “I'll see your for dinner!” he yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls off the corridor.

Law didn't reply. He didn't have to.

Instead he ran his hands over the fabric of the hoodie he was wearing. The same size and colour as the one that Luffy was wearing now, except with some red scattered on it. He would have to change out of it eventually, before dinner, but for now he would keep wearing it.

He smiled. It had gained in meaning again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? :)
> 
> i might write a second part to this, depending on how inspiration and motivation strike
> 
> you can also come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) or [tumblr](https://luffylaws.tumblr.com), i'm always up for new one piece friends!


End file.
